


creep up inside you (and consume you)

by queenwho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Murder Husbands, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri, addams family!, yuuri and viktor are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenwho/pseuds/queenwho
Summary: “Unhappy, darling?” Yuuri asks, wishing he could force his body to move, to take a step closer. But the picture painted before him is too beautiful to disturb, and he languishes in the torture.Viktor smiles at him, effervescent. The mischief in his eyes a permanent fixture. “Oh, yes,” he sighs, and Yuuri wishes he could taste his breath. “Yes, completely.”~Or Yuuri and Viktor are Gomez and Morticia Addams. Murder Mafia husbands!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	creep up inside you (and consume you)

**Author's Note:**

> No one can tell me that these two aren't as in love as Gomez and Morticia. I refuse to believe it.

Look at him. Yuuri would _die_ for him. Yuuri would _kill_ for him.

Either way, what bliss.

He lies there, silver hair long and beautiful, the light in the black hole of their bed. His nails painted red, shining brighter than freshly spilled blood.

His fingers tasted sweeter than that in Yuuri’s mouth last night.

Ever so slowly, like the seconds before the axe falls, he opens his eyes. Bright blue meets him, and he drowns.

“Unhappy, darling?” Yuuri asks, wishing he could force his body to move, to take a step closer. But the picture painted before him is too beautiful to disturb, and he languishes in the torture.

Viktor smiles at him, effervescent. The mischief in his eyes a permanent fixture. “Oh, yes,” he sighs, and Yuuri wishes he could taste his breath. “Yes, completely.”

His self-restraint dwindles, until it falls away entirely. He takes a step forward, then another. Finds himself sitting on their bed, still staring, always _always_.

Viktor places a smooth, pale hand on his cheek, and he nuzzles at it, imagines he can hear the rushing of Viktor’s blood through his veins.

“Yuuri,” Viktor exhales, and he is ready to do anything for that call. For those eyes, and that mouth, and that heart. It is his, _all_ of it. He treasures nothing more.

The sun shines through the half open curtains, and Viktor scrunches his face, making Yuuri copy the motion. He lifts a hand, head turning away slightly. “Sun,” he says, and follows with something in French.

And Yuuri has to inhale at that, has to. Viktor knows what his lilting French does to Yuuri.

“Vitya. _Anata_ ,” Yuuri tries to reprimand, but Viktor merely quirks an eyebrow at him and smiles.

“ _Oui_?”

Yuuri gets up then, and pulls two knives from his back pocket. He throws each one at the ties holding the curtains, and they fall, bathing the room in sweet darkness.

He takes careful steps towards the table and lights a candle, feeling Viktor’s eyes on him. He burns with it.

“Yuuri.”

He turns, flashes a smile at his beloved. “ _Anata_?”

Viktor looks at him, propped up on his elbows. He’s beautiful, the way his hair falls on his shoulders. Starlight.

“Last night you were,” Viktor pauses, finding his words, “unhinged. You were like some desperate howling demon. You frightened me.”

Silence descends upon them, and Yuuri is forced to think of last night. To Viktor’s sweet moans, his tears, the scratches he made on Yuuri’s back.

How he moved, and swayed, and bounced.

The memory of it has him stalking slowly forward, feeling like a predator hunting his meal.

Viktor seems to be thinking of it too for he lies back down, snuggling into their pillows. He looks at Yuuri still, and the coquettish way he lifts his chin makes Yuuri want to devour him.

“Come here,” his Viktor whispers, stretching a hand. “Do it again.”

~

Later that day, after Yuuri’s taken care of the mess a mole has created, he finds Viktor in the greenhouse arranging a bouquet.

He watches nimble fingers cut off rose buds, a system consisting of tinkling sounds. _snip, swish, thump_.

“Zolotse,” Viktor greets, smiling down at his work. “Did you take out the garbage?”

Yuuri grabs Viktor’s waist, pulling him in, uncaring of the thorns that might catch on Viktor’s skin. He knows his beloved would love their prick.

“I haven’t, _anata_ ,” he whispers to Viktor’s ear.

Viktor pulls back, disappointed look on his face. “Yuuri. You really ought to, Yakov would not let us be if –”

Yuuri kisses his mouth to cut him off. He twirls Viktor in his arms, just because he feels like it. Viktor should always be twirled and loved, always be danced with. He loves dancing so. 

“I haven’t, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs to the skin behind Viktor’s ear, “because I had Gosha sharpen your knives just last night.”

He hears Viktor’s sharp intake of breath.

“Takehigo is tied up in the living room as we speak. Waiting for you, _anata_.”

As much as he would love to say that this was a selfless gift, driven by nothing more than his desire to see Viktor happy, he couldn’t because it would be a lie. He wants to see his beloved shining with fire in his eyes as he takes hours upon hours to break Takehigo down into nothing but a shell of a man. He craves the sight of it. Viktor in his element, absolutely ruthless.

He shivers at the thought of the fines cuts that Viktor would inflict on the man.

His husband, _his_ Viktor. So beautiful. So talented and unyielding. An animal, the most terrifying kind.

“How long has it been since we’ve waltzed, _anata_?”

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor sighs, slumping against him. His fingers rake on Yuuri’s scalp, tugging lightly on his hair. “ _Hours_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just supposed to be a short little thing but I... kinda like it so who knows if it'll go anywhere? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> the first scene was taken directly from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIC2aMlqEZk
> 
> I know "Anata" is how older generation wives in Japan would call their husbands. I believe it's meant to be really intimate and sweet, but given the circumstance, I feel like Gomez inspired Yuuri would be calling Viktor his anata all! the! time! 
> 
> tell me what you think!!


End file.
